May We Meet Again In Another Time
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Tragedy has struck in Ness's family. His relatives were killed, the family was heartbroken. But Ness is heartbroken more. For he has lost his cousin, his REAL best friend before he met Ninten and Lucas.


**Thought of making a short story. Though this isn't a random thought, this thought. Maybe I can bring some connections ;)**

 **Sorry if this feels fast paced or what though.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

A tragedy has struck Ness's family...

Ness's mother's sister and brother-in-law were killed...

The family was heartbroken.

But Ness suffered worse...

For he also lost his cousin...

Of course, everyone were heartbroken, but Ness was affected the most...

His cousin wasn't blood related though, but he still saw him as his cousin regardless if he's adopted or whatever he is.

Apparently, they don't have their bodies for burial since they were in a place far, far away...

Still, they did a funeral...

Every of Ness's friends...

Paula, Jeff, Poo, Ninten, Lucas, Mario, everyone Ness knows and friends with... They came to the funeral. It was tragic for Ness to lose his cousin, despite the fact something dark lurks within him, but he has control of himself.

Like Ness, he has PSI powers... They were as strong as Ness's... He was also a lot like him... That's what makes their time together enjoyable. They'd play together, talk together, whatever they want... Ness had a REAL best friend before he had met Ninten and Lucas... The last time Ness has ever saw him was during his birthday, weeks after Giygas's defeat...

* * *

 _In the funeral..._

"Tracy, have you seen your brother Ness? I haven't seen him for a while..."

"No I haven't Paula... I was gonna ask you the same thing..."

"Ness was hit damn hard..." said Claus.

"You guys stay, I'll look for him...

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, at a cliff. Ness was sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring at bottom of the cliff... The full moon shining down on him... Ness began to sob, his tears falling through his cheeks... Losing his very own cousin, and his body is no where to be seen... He couldn't handle the fact of what happened. Their home was bombarded as well as their country. The news of what happened reach Ness's family two days ago. Ness couldn't stop crying, and this was not caused by an attack like PK Flash or a stink gas or any other, but caused by heartbreak. And this can't be stopped by Healing or any other healing items...

"W-why...?"

* * *

" _Hey buddy, I got you a present for you!"_

" _A present?! For me?!"_

" _Well of course Ness, now here, open it."_

 _Ness opened it excitedly and inside was a badge saying "No. 1 Cousin in the World!"_

" _Number one cousin huh. You really see me like that?" Ness smiled._

" _Yep haha."_

" _Thanks cousin! You're the best! I love you man!"_

" _I love you too buddy haha." His brown eyes showed happiness and it became more noticeable with his smile. The two hugged each other, they were like best friends regardless..._

" _Hey, can I ask you something?"_

" _What question you have for Kuya K?"_

" _You'll still be with no matter what right? You'll won't leave me? I can't stand losing you..."_

" _Ah don't worry Ness, I'm with you no matter what. I'm with you till the end of the line." His cousin gave a wink and that showed reassurance to Ness._

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise Ness, cross my heart."_

" _Thanks man, again, you're the best!"_

" _Anytime cousin..."_

* * *

"W-why...?" Ness sobbed and began to cry once again. Ness was still wearing the badge his cousin gave him. Why did this happen? Why should his cousin leave so soon? Why does it have to be this way? Why is life becoming unfair? Why...

"I-I miss you! I-I-I wish you're here to pat my back! Y-You kept your promise! I-If only..." Ness continued to sob for some time...

Then...

Ness felt...

As if he's being watched from behind...

And got up and turned to look who's behind him.

There stood a tall man in an army soldier uniform. Whose face is masked, wearing a white mask, black sunglasses and a black hat. Ness felt suspicious of the man...

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here?"

There was no answer from the man. Ness tried to use Telepathy, but mysteriously, he was blocked. He can't tell who he is. Ness doesn't have the will to fight and wished his friends were here. But...

"N-Ness?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I-I-I'm..." the man was stuttering.

"What?"

"...I'm a friend of your cousin."

"I never heard of you, he told me about his friends and how they look like, but not you."

"I'm new. H-He was my friend for...two years..."

"...I see... What are you doing here and what you want from me?"

"I...came to see you."

"Why? What you want?"

"...Condolence to you and everyone..."

"You came all the way here to show condolence to us?"

"...Y-Yes."

"What's with the stuttering? Something wrong?"

"No, of course not, it's just... It's cold here in the mountains somehow."

"Oh... Understandable..."

"Ness..."

"Hm?"

The man slowly walked to the boy and what he did was something Ness didn't expect...

The man kneeled down...

And hugged him tight.

Ness was caught off guard and what made it more unexpected is that he began to weep and sob. Ness felt tears flow in his cheeks as he hugs him back. Patting his back, it reminded him of his cousin.

"N-Ness... They died... A-And I feel alone without them..."

"I-It's okay man, I-I know..."

"I-I wish t-t-that this wouldn't happen..."

"I know..." Ness then looks at the man's masked face, he couldn't see clearly, but when stared into his eyes that's covered by his glasses. He noticed that his eyes are familiar, though his left eye was scarred. His eyes is brown like his cousin. Ness felt something about him, as if he knows this guy before.

"Ness..."

"Yes?"

"You promise that you'll stay strong? Never give up? For the sake of your cousin?"

"...Yes, I promise... I cross my heart..."

"Good." The man stopped weeping and fixes himself up when...

"Ness! Where are you? Ness!" The man flinched and turned to see Paula coming in.

"I gotta go Ness. Hope we'll see each other again."

"Alright..." the man then ran off, but before he disappears into the night.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"I...I can't. Not now."

"W-Wait!" But the man disappeared before Ness can say anything...

"Hm..."

"Ness, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Paula"

"Ness, you look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"I'm fine Paula, thanks."

"Come on Ness, everyone's looking for you..."

"Alright..." the couple went down the hill as they return to the funeral.

 _It...it feels strange... When I saw him... It felt something familiar about his presence, it's almost...as if that's my cousin... Weird..._

* * *

The man looked down on the funeral watching Ness from the mountain side, still as a rock...

"Ness, I'm sorry... I-I don't know if I'm the same as what you remembered..." the man sighs as he gets up and gets himself ready to return home...

"May we meet again...in another time..." behind his mask, he made a small smile as he disappears without a trace, returning to where he came from...

* * *

 **Again, this short story is connected. There's something about this man... About Ness's cousin, feels...slightly familiar. But I'll leave you to figure it out if you read one of my stories. If you're wondering what story, well it's involving war and amnesia and interesting things going on, so that's all xD**

 **Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you later**


End file.
